Exaucée la Dernière Prière
by Cally-Muse
Summary: OS, couple Drago/Hermione ... toutes les batailles ne se gagnent pas, toutes les victoires n'ont pas que de bons côtés ...


Hi boyz and girlz !!

petite OS basée sur la chason 'j'veux qu'on baise sur ma tombe' de Damien Saez ...

un soir d'inspiration...

elle est assez dure quand même, j'devais vraiment avoir un problème pour être aussi noire dans mes pensées .

mais je l'aime beaucoup et j'espère que ça sera votre cas aussi.

surtout n'oubliez pas, une 'tite review :D

bisous bisous

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**A la lumière obscure**_

_**Je te croise enfin**_

_**Mon dieu que tu es belle**_

_**Toi la seule toi l'ultime**_

Allongé sur le sol, ébranlé et soulagé, entouré de bouteilles vides. Jamais il n'était sorti depuis. La douleur de la perte, la violence des chocs, l'amour de la haine. Tout était terminé maintenant, elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait. Le noir de la nuit masquait sa faiblesse, le courage de ses actes, la dureté de son visage. Il la regarda … étendue là, assommée de fatigue, alourdie de chagrin, pleine de désirs morbides et achevée.

_**Entre les hommes égalité**_

_**S'il te plait prends ma main**_

_**Ne te fais plus attendre**_

_**Il est temps de s'étreindre**_

_**Il est temps de s'éteindre**_

_**Une dernière cigarette**_

Exaucée la dernière prière, cette ultime demande, cette plainte infâme à la mort, ces mots attendus et reniés. Il l'avait fait, oh oui il l'avait faite devenir sienne, méchamment, violemment, annihiler la passion et la tendresse qui n'existent pas, éviter les chagrins et rendre évident le mordant de cette pute de vie, qui vous prend aux tripes, vous lâche comme une chienne, vous ravive et vous enfonce encore plus. Elle avait supplié, quémandé. S'était éteinte dans la dignité de la violence d'un amour rejeté, d'une vie déchaînée, d'une année de déchéance. La dernière flamme s'était consumée, l'ultime bouffée d'oxygène, l'espoir anéanti par la promesse de la Mort.

_**Les guerriers de la route avaient pourtant prédit**_

_**La mort ou la naissance**_

_**Ca dépend du cœur**_

Dans ce combat sanglant, putride en son sein, chassée la vérité. La réalité leur a sauté dessus, les a baisés sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, brutalement, passionnément, leur faisant tourner la tête, ce tourbillon de douleur, donnant envie de vomir de dégoût, de colère. Deux camps, deux idées, deux commandeurs, un seul et unique but : vaincre. Le sang coule, roule, dégouline des mains, des pierres, sur l'herbe s'échappe, sur les murs s'étale, sur ce lit s'étend et s'accommode à la douceur du satin. Le contraste écoeurant de la blancheur des draps et de la sombre existence de la mort, de son corps livide et de son calvaire s'écoulant.

Exaucée la dernière prière.

Il avait accepté, en connaissance de cause, se dégoûtant lui-même, se meurtrissant de sa lâcheté et de son courage, de son désir et de sa faiblesse. Se faisant gerber de dégoût, se détestant pour ce putain de courage qui le poussait et l'achevait maintenant.

_**Au soleil qui s'incline**_

_**Allez finissons en**_

_**Et laissons s'accomplir le firmament**_

_**Plongé dans l'infini dans le gouffre sacré**_

_**De Katagena**_

_**Me noyer à jamais**_

_**Et puis quitter ce monde sans pudeur ni morale**_

Exaucée la dernière prière. Il revoyait dans une nouvelle gorgée de whisky, ces ombres amies se retourner, l'assaillir, les blesser, les finir. Alors oui, il l'avait fait. Pour elle. Se maudissant encore et encore, frappant dans le mur avec ses poings, sentant ses os craqués et se fracassés contre la dure paroi de la pièce, il la revit, recouverte de sang, au crépuscule de sa vie, éternellement jeune et morte, décédé, suicidée par une cause et un empire en lequel elle ne croyait plus, supprimée par haine, amour, envie et supplice. « Aime-moi, tue-moi ». Exaucée la dernière prière.

_**J'veux qu'on baise sur ma tombe**_

_**J'veux qu'on baise sur ma tombe**_

Alors oui il l'avait aimée, deux jours entiers. Ce mensonge subtil de l'amour suppliant, de l'amour vengeur et éphémère, de l'amour brutal, accroché aux dernières minutes, l'amour brûlant et tyrannique de la délivrance. Doucement dans cet élan de tendresse qui lui enserrait le cœur méchamment, violemment pour qu'elle subisse aussi le poids de ce qu'elle lui demandait, il l'avait prise comme elle le voulait, ils avaient fait l'amour dans la haine, l'envie, la douleur, le chagrin, la souffrance. Une fois, puis une autre, et encore, toujours. Ravagé par le dégoût, enragé contre tout ce merdier il balança une bouteille avec force qui se fracassa contre le mur, emportant avec elle dans sa chute et sa destruction le morceau de cœur qu'il lui restait encore. Dépourvu de toute raison il se releva difficilement et en titubant, il se dirigea vers le lit, où son nouvel ange était toujours étendu et s'y installa aussi. Il la souleva et la pris puissamment dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux, sentant le contact de son cou froid contre son front, il hurla toute sa rage.

_**Que la grâce s'accomplisse**_

_**Immortelle jouissance**_

_**Que les femmes s'unissent dans un parfait accord**_

_**Rien que pour un instant**_

_**L'éphémère devienne**_

_**Eternité**_

Tapis au fond de son mal-être, comme un animal sauvage se cachant des chasseurs, il se noyait dans la douleur de son expiation. Ce corps pressé contre le sien était un appel à la mort, le macabre silence de l'éternel. Deux jours éphémères évanouis dans une dernière prière exaucée, devenant éternité, oubli, abandon et haine. Il haïssait ce qu'il avait été obligé de faire, ce que l'amour avait en contrepartie la mort. « Aime-moi, tue-moi ». Ses yeux clos, son visage serein, ses cheveux en cascade, la perfection du repos. Deux jours pour une vie.

_**J'aurais aimé t'aimer**_

_**Comme on aime le soleil**_

_**Te dire que le monde est beau**_

_**Que c'est beau d'aimer**_

_**J'aurais aimé t'écrire**_

_**Le plus beau des poèmes**_

_**Et construire un empire**_

_**Juste pour ton sourire**_

_**Devenir le soleil**_

_**Pour sécher tes sanglots**_

_**Et faire battre le ciel**_

_**Pour un futur plus beau**_

_**Mais c'est plus fort que moi**_

_**Tu vois je n'y peux rien**_

_**Ce monde n'est pas pour moi**_

_**Ce monde n'est pas le mien**_

Capable de tout, provoqué dans l'ego. Aimer, il ne savait pas faire, ne voulait pas savoir, et ne saurait plus jamais. Elle avait fait naître quelque chose qu'il rejetait, qui le faisait se sentir mal, et elle s'en allait comme ça, parce qu'elle l'avait demandé. Dans un excès de rage, il la gifla, puis une deuxième fois, avant de l'embrasser en retenant ses larmes et de la serrer à nouveau dans ses bras, ne voulant plus la lâcher. Exaucée la dernière prière. Oui, il aurait pu se contenter simplement d'un « aime-moi », qu'est-ce que la mort venait se mêler à la vie ? Elle n'aurait cependant pas supporté, et l'aurait fait elle-même. C'était en somme, son cadeau, son offrande à Satan, le prélude à l'amour. Il aurait été capable de tout, renier sa famille, se vider de son sang, partir, soulever les montagnes et vider les mers de toute leur eau, de tuer aussi. Et il l'avait fait. Tout aurait été possible avec elle à ses côtés, mais maintenant qu'un sommeil profond l'enveloppait, il doutait. Si cette plaie sur son ventre n'existait pas, jamais il ne se serait rendu compte qu'il l'aimait au point de pouvoir la tuer. Il le savait alors, le courage d'aimer c'est celui de tuer par amour, tuer son amour pour oublier les souffrances, pour les éviter et rester digne devant cette salope de mort. Son ange était parti sans vivre vraiment, deux jours de bonheur douloureux, deux jours à l'aube de la fin. L'amour dans la mort est-il plus beau ?

_**Au revoir mes amis**_

_**Au revoir mes frères**_

_**Au revoir mon pays**_

_**A nous deux la lumière**_

_**Au revoir Franckie**_

_**Au revoir les printemps**_

_**Au revoir pauvre monde**_

_**A nous deux Satan**_

L'absence de souffle de son ange parti il y a déjà deux jours, serré dans ses bras, inerte, froid et pâle était insoutenable. Personne ne savait, personne ne devait savoir, personne ne s'intéressait. Il n'était plus sorti depuis deux jours, deux jours et dix bouteilles vides, une main fracassée contre le mur, devenue bleue. La mort de l'amour, l'amour dans la mort… reposant doucement son ange sur les draps tachés, inondés de cette mort insupportable, il attrapa vivement le cadre sur la table de chevet il cassa et enfonça au plus profond de son coeur meurtri par le souffle putride de la mort un morceau de verre en blottissant définitivement et mortellement son ange au creux de ses bras, mêlant leur douleur, laissant s'écouler son pou, son amour, sa vie. «Aime-moi, tue-moi », il avait exaucée sa dernière prière, et l'avait rejointe pour supporter la mort à deux.

_**Au revoir mes amis**_

_**Au revoir mes frères**_

_**Au revoir mon pays**_

_**A nous deux la lumière.**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
